1. Field of the Invention
Axial piston, wobble plate compressors of the type having a cam mechanism, adjustable to varying angles with respect to the drive axis, to control the stroke length of the pistons driven by said cam mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,829 (Roberts et al.), assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, describes a wobble plate compressor using controlled, under-piston gas pressure to vary the inclination of the wobble plate, which is supported on a universal joint. The present invention is an improvement on Roberts et al in that the drive mechanism is designed to reduce loads on certain critical elements, such as the pivot linkage, and to simplify the unit, making it more compact and easier to assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,886 (Olsen) shows a spherical bearing or hinge ball supporting the drive plate/wobble plate assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,025 (Wahlmark) and 2,964,234 (Loomis) both show the concept of pivoting the wobble plate assembly to a point spaced from the drive axis to maintain essentially constant clearance volume.